Joyeux Noël
by dnom96
Summary: ¿Faltó algo en el especial de Navidad de Prodigiosa? Sí, y aqui quizás puedas encontrarlo. One-shot.


Chat Noir avanzaba en dirección a un gran árbol de Navidad, con la intención de que sus luces no brillasen más, la alegría de la que él estaba privado la noche del 24 de diciembre le hacía sentir intensa rabia.

-''¡Cataclismo!'' Exclamó al terminar su canción. Dirigiendo su mano cargada del poder de la destrucción hacia el gran adorno navideño que alegraba esa parte de París.

Pero de pronto una visión nubló sus intenciones, dos hermosos ojos verdes idénticos a los que él tenía aparecieron en su mente. Todo alrededor del felino superhéroe cambió, el cielo parecía tornarse de un azul claro como si acabase de anochecer, aunque era casi medianoche. Tuvo la sensación de que su frustración y enojo comenzaban a desvanecerse. Y la atmósfera se cargó de un aroma particular, de caramelo o tal vez de canela, el reconoció el delicioso perfume de inmediato.

-''¡Es el perfume de Mamá!'' ¡Si! ese perfume que su padre creó específicamente para ella cuando cumplieron un año de haberse conocido, y del que sólo existía un único ejemplar. El que ella usaba todos los días hasta la última vez que la vió.

-''Adrien, querido'' Una voz femenina pareció surgir de la nada

-''¿Ma...mamá...dónde estás...eres tú?'' Exclamó el adolescente buscando por toda la plaza a la autora de sus días.

-''Soy yo, Adrien'' Respondió la voz ''Pero ahora no puedes verme''

-''Mamá, por favor sal de dónde estés, no sabes cuanto he esperado por ti...''

-''Lo sé, hijo, pero ahora, pon mucha atención, no debes usar los poderes de tu Miraculous para buscar venganza, no escuches a los sentimientos malsanos porque sólo destrozan tu corazón por dentro, te vuelven alguien malvado, y si fuiste merecedor del gran poder de un Miraculous es por la pureza de tu alma, pureza que se que tú tienes desde que te cargue en mis brazos por primera vez, un Miraculous y maldad son una terrible combinación, y lo sé muy bien''

-''Pero Mamá ¿Cómo es que puedes hablarme? Nadie sabe en dónde estás ¿Y como es que sabes que tengo un Miraculous?''

-''Todo lo sabrás a su tiempo. Adrien, es tiempo de irme, pero algún día estaré contigo otra vez mi pequeño, cuida a tu padre y sé bueno''

La voz desapareció, al igual que el perfume, y la noche estaba como antes, Chat Noir se hallaba confundido, divagando en sus propios pensamientos.

-''Plagg, garras fuera''

Adrien encontró a su pequeño amigo y compañero Plagg en el suelo cubierto de nieve

-''¿Alguna explicación?'' Preguntó el joven Agreste.

-''Ninguna buena, sabes que soy malo para dar explicaciones'' Le contestó el kwami del gato ''Necesito energía, estoy a punto de desfallecer''

-''Aguanta ahí, colega, te conseguiré algo de camembert''

Adrien guardó a Plagg en uno de los bolsillos de su abrigo para que se mantuviera caliente, y mientras iniciaba la no muy sencilla tarea de encontrar camembert a medianoche reflexionaba sobre lo que había acabado de ocurrir, en especial sobre lo que le advirtió su madre, su furia efectivamente lo estaba cegando, no pensó en el daño que podía ocasionar, ni recordó lo mucho que le aterraba la posibilidad de ser infectado por un akuma de Hawk Moth y poder lastimar a alguien, en especial a su lady.

¿Que estaría haciendo ese bichito?

* * *

La joven Marinette Dupain-Cheng se ocupaba diligentemente de entregar presentes a los clientes de la panadería familiar. La mayoría de sus compañeros de clase acudieron, al igual que la buena amiga de la familia, la periodista Nadja Chamack y su pequeña Manon. Marinette desde muy temprano había dado rienda suelta a su creatividad y a su espíritu navideño, adornó la residencia, la panadería...se dejaba llevar por la gran alegría de la festividad, no permitió que su alegría decayera ni cuando tuvo que entregar su regalo a Chloe Bourgeois, su pesadilla desde la guardería.

Todo mejoró cuando el guardaespaldas de Adrien fue a la panadería y Marinette le envió al chico con él un gorro de Santa Claus que ella misma había confeccionado para él.

-''Espero que esta vez no piense que se lo ha dado su padre'' Rió la jovencita de cabello azulado.

Hasta que de pronto se enteró de una terrible noticia: ¡Su adorado Adrien estaba desaparecido, quizás raptado! Marinette no perdió tiempo

-''¡Tikki, puntos fuera!''

* * *

Ladybug se encontró con un destrozo enorme, en el lugar donde había un anuncio con el rostro de Adrien sólo había un montón de escombro, comenzó a cantar, como en su forma civil lo hizo toda la noche en la panadería Dupain-Cheng.

 _Sólo existe algo que puede este daño causar_

 _Es el cataclismo de Chat Noir_

En el suelo, Ladybug encontró la envoltura del regalo que había enviado a Adrien con su inexpresivo y voluminoso guardaespaldas y chofer.

 _Mira esta envoltura, la conozco bien_

 _Es del obsequio que a Adrien envié_

 _Desaparece Adrián y aparece Cat Noir  
Protegerte es duro de llevar  
Pero la explicación, mi especulación  
Es que un malvado va detrás de Adrián_

 _¿O será lo que a veces he llegado a pensar?  
_ _Que tras el antifaz se esconde mi amado  
_ _Y en realidad juntos combatimos al mal..._

-''Eso no es posible'' pensó la heroína moteada ''Adrien es tan tímido. Chat coquetearía con los faroles si no tuviese visión nocturna'' Ladybug visualizó en la nevada noche parisina el rostro de su querido Adrien.

 _Le daré protección, sin reparos ni temor  
_ _Él es mi secreto amor  
_ _Yo te voy a salvar, mi poder voy a usar  
_ _Eres tú mi secreto amor_

 _Aunque estés confundido,  
_ _estaré contigo  
_ _Eres tú mi secreto amor  
_ _No imaginas, no, lo que hay en mi corazón_

 _Eres tú mi secreto amor_

-''Siempre voy a protegerte Adrien, no te he dejado solo ni siquiera cuando eras sólo una ilusión, ese día sentí tanto miedo, pensé que te perdería por mis celos, que no te volvería a ver jamás, tuve pesadillas tanto tiempo... esta vez estás de verdad en peligro, e iré a tu rescate''

* * *

El Santa callejero que Adrien encontró le resolvió todos sus problemas, le obsequió un poco de camembert para Plagg y se ofreció a llevarlo a casa en su trineo, todo marchaba bien, hasta que Ladybug apareció y confundió al viejo bonachón con un villano demonizado por Hawk Moth. Lo maltrató y golpeó hasta que el pobre hombre se molestó tanto que de verdad fue invadido por un akuma.

-''Una vez como Chat, Ladybug me dijo que todo estaba manejandolo bien hasta que yo llegué, esta vez es lo mismo''

El nuevo villano recorrió París para arruinar la Navidad a todos los que encontrara a su paso,

-''A Hawk Moth parece gustarle akumatizar a la gente particularmente en los días festivos'' Dijo Ladybug mientras urdían el plan en la torre Eiffel para acabar con el akuma, con ayuda de su lucky charm.

-''Menos mal no se apareció en Halloween, espero que así sea el año próximo, planeo pedir caramelos vestido de gato''

Una vez que Santa Clavos, el rebelde rostro de la peor de las Navidades, fue atrapado, le dolió particularmente a Ladybug ver que el akuma se había alojado en el gorro que había hecho para Adrien, tuvo que destrozarlo y capturar a la mariposa.

Después de disculparse con Santa, y que esta vez, a diferencia de la anterior, la víctima de Ladybug aceptara los perdones de la catarina. Ambos volvieron a casa. Adrien para un feliz reencuentro con Natalie y el Gorila, y Marinette para recibir la gran noticia de que el rubio había vuelto a aparecer sano y salvo.

-''Chicos, tengo una idea, ¿me acompañan a la mansión Agreste?'' Preguntó por mensajería instantánea la peliazul.

Adrien disfruto de una bonita cena de Navidad, en compañía de sus amigos, las familias de estos y sobretodo, por su padre. Gabriel, quién de verdad se había preocupado por él cuando desapareció.

El ojiverde volteó a ver el enorme retrato de la familia Agreste toda entera que se hallaba en una pared del comedor

-''Feliz Navidad, madre''

* * *

Una figura oscura, tras sumar su enésima derrota, otro intento fallido más de obtener los poderes de Ladybug y Cat Noir, se marchaba escaleras abajo acompañado por su kwami

-''¿Puedes creerlo Nooroo? Otra vez he sido vencido por ese par, pero juro que esta es su última Navidad''

-''Maestro, se lo advertí, el Miraculous no puede ser utilizado para propósitos malignos''

-''Sólo quiero verla regresar'' Dijo el desconocido mientras en su mano observaba la fotografía de su amada, el día que cumplió 17 años. ''Ella se la llevó ¡y también tenía uno de estos malditos Miraculous! ¿habrá manera de poder localizarla rastreando sus poderes?''

-''Yo no puedo hacer eso, maestro'' Contestó Nooroo.

-''Pero, si no me equivoco querido Nooroo, conoces a alguien que sí puede ¿No es así?''

- _''Oh no, para que tuve que haber hablado''_ Pensó el kwami de la polilla.

 **FIN**


End file.
